


Unexpected

by CharlieTB



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieTB/pseuds/CharlieTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two best friends, one lesbian, one confused. What happens when they blur the lines of friendship for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's very steamy, and doesn't really stop being steamy.

The bright flash of the ringing screen startled me from my slumber.

"Hello?" I grumbled. 

"Wake that ass up, you promised me a duvet day today!" I completed forgot about that, Lexa was supposed to come round today and I was not in the mood.

"I'm awake, I'm awake, what time is it?" I rolled over onto my stomach, cradling the phone between the pillow and my ear. 

"it's almost 1! I've been knocking on the door for almost 15 minutes!" She was far too loud this morning. 

"I put the spare key under the mat after you used it last time, why didn't you check there?" this isn't like lexa, normally a silly little thing like a locked door doesn’t keep her away.

"I heard about what happened last night, I was making sure you were actually in and not drowning your sorrows already" I laughed, she knew me well. 

"I was hoping we could avoid this and just go straight to the drinking" but I knew that wasn't going to be an option. For as long as I’d known Lexa, my problems were her problems. Sounds like a nice idea, but when you're trying to forget about a certain somebody and a certain night, the last thing you want is to relive it again. 

I throw my legs out of my warm bed just as Lexa walks through the door.

"Don't bother getting dressed, I have all the supplies we need." She places her bag on the bed next to me and grabs a bottle of vodka. "For when your upset," the bottle of Grey Goose is thrown on my lap, "and for when your really upset.." she roots through her bag again and thrusts a tub of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food in my face.

"Oh you know me so well!" I grab a spoon from my bed side table, hoped that it hadn’t been there for a while and start digging into my favourite ice cream.

"I know Clarke, we've been in this situation far too many times, how many times have I told you that guys suck! What did this one do this time?" and here comes the rehashing.

"John wasn't that bad, it was just that damn camera he took everywhere, I had to give him an ultimatum!" I can already tell where this conversation is heading.

"And what about Ryan?" I was correct. "Ryan was shorter than me"

"Or AJ?" I hoped she wouldn't bring him up. "He was also shorter than me." 

"Just like Sam? Or Josh?" she throws me an incredulous look, "why don't you just choose guys who are taller than you? Rather than always choosing guys who are a couple of inches shorter, and then break up with them for that exact reason?"

The amount of times I've heard this speech, I really need to come up with an answer one of these days. 

"Honestly Clarke, sometimes I wonder about you" I'd never tell her that I think the same thing.

I get up and grab some diet coke I left on my draws and start pouring us a drink each.

"Make mine a double!" She says laughing, Lexa only ever drank doubles.

"I know, you've trained me well enough!" she comes up next to me and rests her head on my shoulders, "if I trained you well enough, you wouldn't still be trying to date useless boys and and I would have showed you a real good time by now." 

I'm used to this type of banter with Lexa, the flirting is always back and forth, and she is constantly trying to get me to admit to being gay as well. 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you again Lex, but I only like dick. I've told you this before!" 

She starts to run her nose along the edge of my ear, breathing lightly across my skin, "and I've told you before, I have one of those at home, just say the word baby."  
I shiver. Well that's new.

After a few vodka and cokes we retreat to the sofa downstairs. 

"Oh man I've broke the seal, back in 2 minutes, I need to go and wee." Ah that's the Lexa we love, always with the details that I really don't want to know.

I flick the TV on to see if there are any films on when I hear a bang. "Oh my god that son of a bitch!" I run to the toilet and find the door slammed. That explains to noise. "What was that outburst about?" she pushes her phone in my hands and stands there waiting for my reaction.  
I look down at her phone and see she was logged on Facebook. I scroll down and I see it. My heart plummets. 

John Murphy added a new photo.  
A photo of me from when I first met him. A photo of me that I didn't know he took. A photo of me that he took after he slept with me, left me, and didn't contact me for weeks later. A photo of me naked with, thank god, my arms covering my modesty. 

John Murphy’s commented on a new photo.  
"Another conquest. 6/10"

John Murphy likes a comment posted by Stacey Turner.  
"6/10? Really? With her lack of boobs I'd say the highest she could ever reach would be a 4"

I can't read any more. I feel sick to my stomach. Tears are forming. I drop the phone and run back downstairs to where the alcohol is kept. I knew that damn camera would haunt me somehow.

"Clarke wait!" I forget Lexa is still here, she chased after me.

"Ignore them Clarke, they don't know what they're talking about, your boobs are great!"

I can't help but laugh at that. 

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Lexa looks back at me with her jaw dropped and a shocked look on her face, "I'm offended, and here I thought you kept me around for eye candy."

I sit down next to her and toss my arm over her shoulders, "not really, that's just a bonus" I wink in reply.

Lexa smiles back and get up to choose a DVD, "so what you feeling like? Crying to some sappy chick flick where the guy was there all along? Thriller? Where the suspect was the detective all along? Or how about horror? Where the victim is the killer all along?"

I pretend to think about it, but we both know what the answer would be, "I'm kidding, who says you get a choice?" She chuckles at herself whilst putting Hostage in.  
"Really? Another horror film? You know I still have the finger nail marks in my legs from last time. I just think you use these films and excuse to get up on all of this."

Lexa stands up from where she was sat and has this look in her eye. I don't recognise the look and it instantly made me nervous. She places one of her hands on her hip and plays with the toned sliver of skin in between her top and her jeans whilst the other hand rests by her jaw, her finger stroking her bottom lip. She starts walking over to me. My eyes travel to her lowest hand which had starts to make movements of her own. Her fingers dip into her jeans. The lower her hand slid, the harder I breathe. 

All too soon, she’s standing in front of me and her hand was out of her jeans, she places both of them on my shoulders, just above my boobs and leant down.  
Oh god, the view down her shirt, how did I not know about this sooner? She brings her lips down to my ear again. I manage not to let her know that this particular place was my weak spot, I hope that I can contain myself this time.  
Her tongue traces the outline of my ear again and she lets out a small moan. 

I gasp, feeling it in my clit instantly. How is she doing this to me? 

"I don't need an excuse. If I actually put the moves on you, you would be like putty in my perfectly skilled fingers."

She straddles me and stares intently. I shift uncomfortably, I am definitely going to need to change my underwear now. We've always joked about this, hell, we've joked worse than this, but something had changed.  
Her eyes grow darker and shift from my eyes to my lips and back up again. My heart beats faster and my clit throbs harder. What has changed for Lexa to cause this affect on me? Better yet, what am I supposed to do now? Do I stop her? Do I do nothing and see how far she goes? Saying that, I don't think I have a choice. She’s moving closer to me, her lips parted and her soft breath playing with mine in the small amount of space between us. Goosebumps invade my arms like Lexa has invaded my every move.

Her right hand starts moving, her fingers tracing my chest. Moving lower to my breast, and I can't help but encourage it. Her lips have stopped moving closer to me now and instead are hovering so close to me it's driving me crazy.  
Her index finger in still moving lower, so low it's stroking the skin along the top of my bra. I can't remember the last time someone had took their time with me, teasing me, playing with me. She opens her mouth again, as if to say something. But all that escapes it is a soft, "mmmm." she's driving me crazy and I can't help but think that she's fully aware of her effect on me. She closes the space between us and the next sensation I feel is her lips on me, but not where I want them. Wait, what? There's no time to think about that right now and her lips are ghosting around my face. They started from just below my lips, to my chin and up my jaw until they're resting on the side of my ear again.  
"Told you I didn't need an excuse."

It takes me a few seconds to register her words because I'd hate to admit it, but I'm a few shakes away from spontaneously orgasming in front of her, and if this particular moment isn't embarrassing enough, that surely would be. I can't believe how easeasoy it was to convince me that she was ready to pounce on me. It was scary how ready she was to turn that switch on. To turn me on.  
Lexa climbs off me and sits next to me instead with a sly grin on her face. She knows what she just pulled off and she knows what effect she's had on me. I clear my throat.  
"Well, that was.." struggling with the right words to finish that sentence off, "unexpected." Lexa manages to get it right. Unexpected. I didn't expect my best friend to seduce me so easily. I didn't expect to ruin my panties. I didn't expect to be so uncomfortably turned on that I'm actually debating whether to sneak off to the bathroom and finish off what she started.

"You know you can if you want to." I look over, shocked, I could have sworn I didn't say that out loud. "I..I erm.. No, wait, what?" I try not to get more embarrassed over my stuttering but she continues, "I won't judge you if you choose not to, it wouldn't be the first time." The first time? This has been the only time this has happened! Hasn't it? I start panicking but I'm not too sure if she has noticed. "if it makes you feel better, I kind of want to do it aswel." Does she? Does that mean she’s just as turned on as I am? "If it makes you feel better, I can do it for you, you can even watch of you like!" Dumbfounded by the turn of events, I find myself nodding. 

A grin appears on her face, "okay, give me a minute." she starts to get up. Oh, are we going upstairs? Well that would make sense, the bedroom is up there aswel as a few toys if she wants. Although, if she's in the same state as I am, such measures will not be needed. 

I turn around just in time to see Lexa turn off the light. My face noticeably dropped, "sorry Clarke, did you say you want the light left on?" I'm confused, did I say that? "I was asking if you wanted to turn the light off, what were you thinking about?" Another trademark sly grin appeared on her face. She doesn't know what's on my mind, but she definitely knows that it's swimming in the gutter right now.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It's been two weeks since I broke up with John. Two weeks since I've last looked at or even thought about a boy. Two weeks since I nearly came on the spot after a few minutes of teasing from my best friend. Two weeks since everything's changed. 

Lexa’s coming over again tonight. It's the first night since. And I'm not too sure if this is going to be a good thing or not. 

I climb out of the shower and am surprised at the amount of steam that has accumulated in the room, how long was I contemplating tonight? I wrap a towel around myself and head out to get changed. 

"Took you long enough, any longer and I was going to join you." 

Her voice startles me and I turn out to see a very comfortable Lexa lying rather provocatively on my bed. Saying that, these days, everything that Lexa does is provocative. I struggle to find my voice, "that is, unless you wanted me to join in.." Another sentence that is able to knock the wind out of me and leave me breathless, luckily, it also woke me up. I needed to beat her at her own game.  
"You wish, this towel is staying on around me, who knows where your hands have been." Lexa sits up at this.  
"Well, after last week, they've been in the place where I hoped yours would be." Wind, knocked out of me, again. "Saying that, if that conversation a few weeks ago was anything to go by, sounds like you wouldn't mind if I show you exactly where they were," I gulp, this could not be good, "show you exactly what they were doing." Busted.  
She starts to saunter towards me and I can't help but tighten the grip on my towel. All of a sudden I realise my position. Nearly naked, leaning against the dresser with proof of my unease running down my legs. I turn around and try to avoid eye contact with her. This would have been a lot easier if it weren't for the mirror now infront of me. I look at Lexa through it and see her staring back at me, she has gently walked until she's stood behind me. With her inquisitive eyes which trail down my body. I watch in awe. They start at my face and continue downwards, a look of despair falls upon her face and I can understand why. My towel is blocking her view. 

It wakes me up. I'm in control of this situation. I have Lexa where I want her, lost under my charm this time. Her eyes haven't been moved from me and I take this opportunity to turn around.

I lean against the dresser, inadvertently pushing my boobs in the direction of her. Lexa hasn't moved, hasn't spoken a word, and by the looks of her, doesn't like she will be doing so anytime soon. I push off the dresser and she stumbles back a bit, obviously taken by surprise by my sudden movement. 

"Well it looks to me like you're the one who wants to show me what those hands can do." Lexa’s eyes snap up to mine and a blush creeps up her face. "Maybe I could really appreciate those hands, worship them as they touch me, stroke me, flick me, pound in me. Maybe then I will understand just how perfectly skilled they really are." Her eyes have glossed over and she's breathing heavily, I know I have her now, "but until then, take those hands and keep them to yourself." I smirk at myself and turn around before I can see her reaction, sauntering back to the bathroom, and purposefully dropping the towel along the way. It's not the first time she's seen me in a state of undress, and I hope that it won't be the last either.

"Clarke!" ah, there's the reaction.

"Yes darling?" I play innocent girl and walk out, unfortunately, with clothes on. "what seems to be the trouble baby?"

Lexa looks confused, bewildered, like someones just told her the world is made out of cheese. I take this moment to walk past her, my arm gently brushing over her breast. I hear her take of breath of air, and I know just how turned on she is. I know that any little thing could set her off and I am debating with myself as to whether I should set her off or not. I sit on the bed and look at her. I can tell she was internally struggling with the situation, so am I, but we both don't know how the other felt. As far as Lexa is concerned, I'm straight. Well, up until a few weeks ago, I was straight. But friend Lexa was taken over by seductive Lexa, and as soon as she came In the picture, I was a goner. I know I want her and I know she wants me. But she isn't the sort of person to make such a life changing decision. I need to show her that I am ready. I need to show her that I want her. And do I want her.

But saying that, I'm having far too much fun messing around.

Lexa comes back to her senses a few minutes later and stumbles over her excuses. "I.. Erm, I have to go and.. Water my cat and.. I ... My plants need feeding so, so I.. I should.." She's out the door before the sentence is finished and before I have a chance to correct her mistakes, endearing as they are.

I'm proud of myself. The self assured, self proclaimed ladies girl ran out of my bedroom because I turned her on so much. Although I would have much preferred it if she ran into my bed. But I can understand her motives, she just needs to know how I feel.

That doesn't help me now though. I'm still incredibly turned on by tonight's events, and I don't think Lexa will be coming back anytime soon, so I made my decision.  
I crawl back onto the bed and take off my shirt and jeans. Clad in only my underwear, I start teasing my stomach, stroking small circles above my knicker line. If only it were Lexa’s fingers, stroking me, teasing me again. I reach behind me with one hand and in a practised move, take off my bra. My nipples peak at their new found freedom and I bring my hands down to tweak them softly. I can't help but moan at my imagination, picturing her above me, with her trademark grin, smiling at my reactions. "mmmmm Lex”, I can't take it anymore, I reach down and remove my soaked panties, the cold air against my wet pussy makes me gasp and turns me on even more. I lean back again and continue my ministrations with my nipple, twisting it more harder now, tugging softly but firmly, making myself squirm, exactly how Lexa would do. 

With one hand still tugging my nipple, the other reaches down, past my smooth mound and gently brushes against my wet lips. In a delicious action, I start to stroke up and down, careful to not touch my clit just yet. I start to circle my entrance, "please Lex.." I know she would make me beg, make me realise just how much I want her until.. "ahhhhh" I plunge two fingers deep inside me, there's no need to wait. I start searching for the one spot that make my legs shake, my head spin, my pussy clench, "come on Lex.. Higher.. Just a bit mo..ooooooooh god!" Found it.  
My left hand is twisting my nipple roughly now but I need more, I bring it down to join my right in a dance I perfected years ago. 

With my two fingers inside me, I start to flick them, massage them over my spot until I can see stars in my eyes. "right there Lex, just like that.." I can picture her now, leaning over me, pounding into me, "right where Clarke?" I must be hearing things, that wasn't part of my fantasy, but I can't stop now. 

"just like what Clarke?" 

I tune out the question and move my spare hand down to my clit. It's begging for attention. I start to rub it in circles. I'm too far gone for gentle now and I rub harder and harder, just like I know Lexa’s tongue would be, ruthless, probing, unrelenting. With the extra attention to my clit, I can feel my pussy clenching around my fingers now, "so close.." I add a third finger to keep myself stretched and push harder, flick deeper and rub faster until the door flings open suddenly, a shocked Lexa is stood there motionless and I can't hold back, it's too late, I'm coming, "fuuuuuuuck!" I'm overwhelmed by a bright light, a tingling sensation all around. I can feel myself coming down from the best orgasm I've ever had when it hits me.  
Leads here. Lexa’s in my room. Lexa saw my fuck myself to orgasm.

A big twitch that make my pussy spasm, my finger jolts and pushes against my sensitive clit and I'm coming again, "oh god Lex.." I call out. Dazed, in a world of my own, I can faintly hear mumblings coming from the door, "oh my god Clarke, I'm SO sorry I wasn't expecting you to.. Be.. You to.. Doing.. Oh god that was hot." I weakly open my eyes to see Lexa mumbling to herself. Still in a state of arousal, I start pumping my fingers again, my legs, which were tensed around my hand have fallen to the bed, presenting myself to her. I must be still high from my last orgasm because I'm usually not this bold when it comes to sex. 

"Were you just.. To me? Oh god that was hot." I pump harder, wondering how long it would take for her to notice me. My lazy hand hand moves upwards to my tender boob again and start circling the puckered nipple. I bring my hand out of myself and drag a single finger towards my clit. I gasp when I find it. She must have heard as she turned around and stopped mid-ramble, "who knew that.. Did you really? Oh god that was.." She's seen. She's seen and I can't bring myself to stop. I start circling my clit faster and faster. My breath hitched and my eyes flutter. I don't know how long I can keep this up for. My chest is tightening and my pussy in trying to clench onto something, but nothing is there. I look back at Lexa and see her staring intently on my pussy, her tongue, sneaking out and licking her top lip. She wants this, but I know that if she touches anywhere on my body, then this would be over embarrassingly quick. I can feel it coming, I can feel myself coming. I start to tweak my nipple harder and move my finger from my abused clit and thrust three back into myself, curling, finding my spot whilst the heal of my hand rubs against my sensitive clit. "Oh god I'm going to.." I trail off whilst my back arches and my mouth drops open in a silent scream. A gush of liquid escapes from the apex of the thighs and covers my hand. My pussy strangles my fingers but I still manage to move them and draw out my orgasm. I'm shaking and twitching and whimpering incoherent words. "So good, So.. So.. So.. Oh Lexa, oh god" My back settles against the bed and my breathing has slowed down now. Afraid to open my eyes, I do so anyway.  


"Lexa?" She's gone.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still steamy guys..

After my beating heart had calmed down, I realised the situation. Did I really just do that? Did I just fuck myself to the thoughts of Lexa? Did I really just fuck myself infront of Lexa? I could feel myself start to panic, my heart dropped. Have I just ruined years of friendship for a quick fuck? Did I want a quick fuck from Lexa? Did I want more? I never thought it through. After all that flirting, the banter, the teasing, I thought she wanted me too. But she ran out. I was a gift laying open for her, and she chose not to have me. Was I wrong all those times? Did I just imagine her flirting with me, acting like she wanted me? I needed to get out of my bedroom, the musky smell of sex was starting to haunt me.

I grab my clothes and a fresh towel and run into the bathroom. Dumping all the grabbed items on the floor, I jump into the shower and attempt to wash to shame off me, contemplating my next moves. I need to see her, I need to apologise. But before I do anything, I need to figure out what my intentions are with her. She means too much for me to lose her.

Knowing my next move, I turn off the hot water and wrap a towel around myself. My mind automatically casts back to the last time I was wearing a towel like this, infront of Lexa. No, I shake my head of the thoughts, don't go there Clarke.

Wiping the condensation for my bathroom mirror, I pick up my eye liner and draw a vertical line down the middle, diving it into two sections. I write 'Pro' and one side and 'Con' on the other.

After half an hour of writing, I step back and look at my creation. 'Pro' was winning by a mile. I start to smile at that, the list was full of silly things that I found myself writing down just to ensure that it was longer than the other. Silly things, but by no means less important. 

7\. I love her mother,

That's true, she always calls me the daughter she never had. I was never too sure whether that was a dig at Lexa, her just teasing me, or the truth. Either way, Lexa usually rolls her eyes at her mother but throws me a sly smile. 

13\. She makes me feel special.

I find myself recalling all the times we baked together, watched TV together, went to the park together, the laughing and joking. I was so comfortable around her, frequently thinking that I wanted a relationship that rivalled Lexa’s and mine. Come to think of it, I compared my friendship with Lexa to a relationship quite a few times. Wishing that my boyfriend would take me out for meals like she did, that he paid for cinema tickets like she did, that he treated me like she did general.

How did I miss all this? She was always there when I needed her. Even when I didn't need her, she knew what to do. We often joked that she was a better version of me, but what if she was just simply the best for me?

It became clearer. I didn't want a quick fuck. I wanted everything with her. I want everything with her.   
With my new found energy, I felt myself getting excited. In was going to do this. I was going to go over there and tell her how I feel. I ran to the bedroom and put on my favourite outfit, a pair a skinny jeans, they made my arse look amazing, and a simple vest top. I ran downstairs, picked up my red leather jacket and car keys and ran down my drive to my old, beat up, but reliable Ford.   
Speeding down the roads, I could feel myself growing nervous, I had never chased after anyone before, always the chasee never the chaser. But this is different, this is Lexa. I came to the conclusion that it was good nerves, it couldn't be anything else with Lexa.

Pulling into her driveway, I jump out and run up to her front door. Before I got a chance to knock, her mum opened the door to me. 

"Clarke! Thank goodness you're here! Lexa came back, mumbling something about being unbelievably hot and unfairly hot I think were the words she used and locked herself in her room. The last time she did that was when she first discovered masturbating. I tell you what, her dad and I never had so many cinema and restaurant dates during those first couple of weeks."

I was shocked to say the least, a little bit intrigued and a whole lot of turned on. I couldn't help but imagine Lexa touching herself. Internally chastising myself for thinking of these things, I simply nodded and excused myself.  
Finding myself outside Lexa’s room, the nerves were making themselves present again. Pushing them aside, I open her door, gasping at what I see. Lexa, with a towel in her hand, drying off her wet hair, evident that she's just got out the shower, naked. A drop of water fell from her hair and landed on her right breast, I couldn't help but watch as I fell even further down the curve, past the very rigid nipple, along the contours of her toned stomach and finally in between her very noticeable hip bones. I finally divert my eyes before I blatantly stare at the freshly shaven patch between her legs. Looking back at her eyes, she hasn't moved a muscle. 

I've seen her naked before, but never like this, never like an object of desire. Feeling like I've objectified her enough, I look away, finding myself staring at an old picture of the two of is from years ago, we look so young, so care free, how I envy those days. Thinking that, I wouldn't trade what I have now, a very naked Lexa, for anything in the world.  
We've been standing in silence for too long.   
"Hi" I start the conversation. 

As soon as she hears my voice, she kicks herself into gears, grabbing her duvet cover and pulling it infront of herself.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you, I had to see you." I thought that bit was obvious. 

Her face contorted, "well don't you think you've seen enough?"

She snapped. "Is this some sort of pay back? I walk in on you during a private moment, so you felt the need to return the favour? Is that it? Well congratulations, you've humiliated me enough!"

I couldn't understand why she was doing this, a moment ago I was on cloud nine, a moment ago I had a whole speech prepared, a moment ago I was ready to admit something to her that I'm not too sure I can admit to myself just yet. But obviously I was alone in my happiness.  
"It.. It's not like that I swear! I needed to see you! NOT like see you naked, but.. But.. I just needed to see you Lex. Please don't shout at me, I can't stand you being angry at me right now."

I can tell that got through to her, "I'm.. I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you just yet. Can I put clothes on at least? I'm not sure I can handle being naked around you just yet, especially after what I walked in on before. Speaking of which, did I really walk in on what I think I walked in on? Or is it my imagination, playing cruel tricks on me?"

I had to laugh at that, "I can assure you, that yes, you did walk in on me fucking myself. Yes, you did walk in on me fucking myself to thoughts of you. Your imagination isn't cruel, it's just my imagination that likes you an awful lot."  
I can tell she wasn't expecting me to be as candid and blunt as that. "So, erm, does that mean its just your imagination that likes me? Or..."

I cut in, "oh definitely or.." Finishing with a smile on my face.

Lexa let's out a breath at that, "does that mean what I think it means?"

My smile grows at that, "it means, that I'm tired of the flirting and the teasing, if its not followed up by more. It means that after years of the best friendship I could imagine, it's not enough anymore. It means, that I've turned into a sappy chick flick where the guy was there all along, except it was you, you were there all along."  
Lexa’s smile spreads from ear to ear and she ducks her head in embarrassment, "so what happens now?"  
I laugh at her bashfulness, "well, it means I'm about 10 seconds away from running out that door if you don't say you like me back?"

Before I can see her reaction, she's striding across the floor and standing infront of me, "you say that like a question, but there's no question for me. How can it not be you? It's always you, it's always been you."

My heart skips a beat at that, she's always had a way with words. "Well I'm glad this isn't unrequited, that would be awkward." She lets out a quiet laugh, her breath ghosting across my face. I can feel time slowing down, I watch as her eyes leave mine and travel down my face and onto my lips. Her eyes grow impossibly darker as I watch her contemplate her next move. I can tell what's coming, and i can only watch as it happens. 

Her eyes glance up at mine, asking for permission.   
I grant it the best way I can think of. Smiling, I inch closer to her, "do it."

Without a seconds hesitation, she jumps forwards and finally connects our waiting lips. 

Like a switch, all of our pent up frustrations and years of teasing and torment finally are released in this moment, the duelling of our tongues, the mixing of our breaths. It's better than I ever could have imagined. 

"Wait, wait a minute." Was that me? Sure sounded like me, why would I possibly stop the best kiss of my life? Lexa looks incredulously at me, and its then that I realise why I stopped, "oh god you're still naked."

A sly smile appears across her face, "indeed i am Clarke." She takes my hand and places it on her collar bone, looks back at me, eyes dark as the night, and starts trailing my hand down her chest, "so what are you going to do about it?"

I was torn, on one hand, the hand that was touching her, I really wanted to be touching her. I wanted to move my hand further down, trace over every contour that I saw earlier. But on the other hand, I didn't want it to happen like this.

As my hand glided lower and lower, I couldn't help but watch it go. I felt my breath catch in my throat as she gently dragged two of my fingers found her stiff nipple. She carried on going, and I carried on watching. 

"Well?" Her voice broke the silence, I momentarily glanced up at her eyes, but my hand distracted me as I felt the dip of her hip bones beneath my finger tips. 

I pull my hand away before she takes it any further and look back at her one last time. The seconds ticking away slowly. Nothing is said, and the only thing heard is our heavy breaths, panting in the short distance between us.  
"Fuck it." I lunge forward and connect our lips again. Lexa lets out a moan and I feel the effects of it instantly in between my thighs. She teases me lips with the tip of her tongue and I gasp at the new sensation. She takes this as an invitation and plunges her tongue further. Duelling tongues start again, competing for dominance, but I let her win. I'll always let her win if this is the result. I start to push her backwards towards the bed, but she takes my hands and takes the lead, pulling me into to, pulling me towards the bed. My hearts beating erratically in my chest and may mind wanders with the possibilities of what's going to happen next. As if she can sense my nerves, she pulls me towards her again and smiles, "is just me and you Clarke, we don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

It was all I needed, I grinned back at her, "don't you worry about me Lex." Grabbing her shoulders, I push her down so she's sat on the bed and throw my legs over her. "Just let me do the work, for now."

I hear her breath hitch, "okay."

Bringing my face down to her level, "good." I ghost my lips gently over hers, just to tease her a little bit, before moving to her right ear, "because what you saw me do to myself earlier on? It's not even a taster of what I'm going to do to you." I finish off by gently biting down on her pulse point on her neck, and soothing it with a kiss. 

"Oh god Clarke, please do something" I smiled at this. 

"You're not above begging? Well, I will have to remember that."

I feel Lexa’s thighs clench underneath me, trying to get some pressure between her legs. I lean myself against her, successfully pushing her down on the bed. I grab both of her wrists and hold then above her head, "don't move them until I say you can." She looks at me, nods her head and grabs onto the pillow above her. I lean on my left side so I have the use of my right hand, and gently place kisses all along her neck. I hear her letting out moans at every kiss and I can't help but smile at the effect I'm having on her.  
I throw my leg over her and feel her legs part in return. My clit jumps at her response and once again, I'm reminded of just how wet and ready I am for her.

With my right hand, I go back to the first place I touched her naked body, her prominent collar bone, and start caressing once again. I can't decide whether to look at her face or her chest, after glancing up and seeing her looking at me with such love, I realise too much time has past since we last kissed. I move my hand upwards and grab the back of her neck, pulling her towards me. My lips open automatically and I take her bottom lip between mine, listening to her moan my name, feeling it vibrate against my lips. I swipe my tongue along her bottom lip and this time feel her lips part, waiting for more. I start to move my hand down her body again and grasp her breast, feeling her nipple harden in the palm of my hand. I take it between my fingers and squeeze, "oh." I grin at her reaction and do it again, twisting a little bit harder this time, "fuck!"

"Does someone like it rough?" Lexa whines and I know the answer immediately. I remove my lips from hers and move my body down, kissing every inch of space as I go. I get to her other nipple and enclose it in my mouth, biting down and sucking gently. I simultaneously pinch the other nipple that's waiting in my hand.

"For someone who's never done this before, you sure know what you're doing" I can't help but laugh at this.

"Well, you sure do like to over share in your experiences, so I can remember where your turn ons are." At this, I move my lips to her rib cage and kiss her, "places like here." I move even lower and take her hip bones between my teeth, "and here." My right hand moves in between her legs and I slightly scratch my nails up the insides of her thighs, watching her shudder as I go, "and here." I finally take my index finger and swipe in between her folds, "and most certainly here." I finish off by flicking the tip of my finger over her clit and watch her hips jerk up, trying to get more pressure.

"Please Clarke, I don't know how much more I can take." I smile again. I start circling her clit, carefully teasing her, but not quite touching her. But then it hits me, I've never done this before, Lexa has, quite a few times, what if I'm not good enough? What if I can't give her an orgasm? What if.. "Stop thinking. It's just you and me here Clarke, and trust me, it isn't going to take much." I was interrupted, and like always, she knew what to say and when to say it. I stop panicking and realise that she's right, it's just me and her.

I stop looking intently at my own fingers and look back at her, watching her reactions as I slide two fingers into her wet and waiting hole. Her jaw drops open as she releases a guttural groan, her eyes close and her hands grip down on the pillow still above her head. 

"Oh my," its softer, wetter than i imagined, it feels so similar, but so different. I look back at my fingers, watching them disappear inside her again. "Jesus, Clarke." I feel a boost of confidence and start to go harder, her hips rock back and forth, meeting my fingers in the middle. Shes moaning and biting her lips, but I want more. I think about what i do to myself, how I like to be touched, how I like to be fucked, and a smile appears on my face, she wont know what hit her.

I remove my fingers from her, grab her legs and pull her closer to me. "You're going to do as I say and follow my instructions, understood?" I see her look at me, confused as to why I stopped, but turned on to the max with my words, she nods. "Good, now, get on your hands and knees like a good girl." Before I even finish, shes scrambling to turn over, legs are flying everywhere. In a different situation I would have found it funny how desperate shes acting, but right now, her eagerness is turning me on even more.

Loving the control I have, I position myself behind her, I rub my hands up and down her back, and smile to myself again, I know exactly what to do next.

I move my right hand down to the apex of her thighs and plunge my index and middle finger back inside her. At the surprise, she drops down and buries her head in a pillow, letting out a squeal. 

With my left hand I reach forward, grab a fist full of her hair and pull her back up so shes on her hands again. I tug her hair, she turns her head around and looks at me.  
Fuck.

I have seen Lexa in many different situations, pulling many different faces, but this, this is my new favourite. Her eyebrows are creased together, her mouth is dropped open, and her eyes are looking at me as if to say, 'how are you doing this to me?'

It takes me by surprise and my fingers slide out of her, she panics, so do I for a minute, I need to make this up to her and keep her on edge still. I add my ring finger to the mix. Hoping this is okay, i push back inside and am instantly rewarded. Her eyes roll back, cross eyed as they go. Her mouth drops open in what seems to be a silent scream. It looks like a good time to start going faster, so I do. Three fingers are pounding away, I let go of her hair and grab her ass, she buries her face in the pillow again and lets out a guttural moan. I let her off this time, I'm far too invested now to stop. 

I move my left hand and pull apart her ass cheeks, originally to get a better view of my fingers, but as soon as I see her other puckered hole my clit twitches. I need to have a play, and from the stories that Lexa has told me, she would not object. 

I take my index finger on my left hand and trace over the hole. "Oh god yes please Clarke, fuck". I take this as my queue and push inside gently, yet again, I’m rewarded by a moan. Loving the power I have over her, I push my finger further inside. Her pussy starts to clench, I know this bit, that means shes incredibly close, now I just need to finish her off.

"You wanna cum baby?" I ask her, she replies with a moan which I can only assume means 'yes'.

I curl my fingers down and find her spongy spot, I know how much i like it, so I can only assume it will be good for her too. 

And judging by her reaction, she likes it a lot. Her ass lifts up, her legs start to get restless and she cant keep still. Fuck, the sounds shes producing are making my so wet I can feel it dripping through my panties. "Clarke, Clarke, I'm gonna cum, you should stop, fuck you should", that confuses me, stop? There's no way in hell I’m gonna be stopping, I pound harder, and I can feel her straining to hold back her orgasm, I need to try something different, for some reason shes stopping herself.

I remove my fingers, flip her over so shes lying on the bed and dive back into her pussy. Her back arches, her hands go flying to cover her face, her legs fly up and before I know it, I'm hit in the face by something wet and cold. Oh lord shes squirted. Shes a squirter, and she never told me. Another splash knocks me out of my thoughts, shes screaming now, I look down, my fingers are still pounding, her arms are trying to find purchase on something, anything, her legs bend up and press against her chest. "Fuuuuuuuuck", I never knew she would be this loud, her pussy is clenching again, is she cumming again? "OH MY GOD WH... CLARKE!" I'll take that as a yes. Her back arches again, her heads thrown back, her mouth is dropped open in yet another silent scream. The only thing moving are my fingers inside of her. 5 seconds pass and I'm close to stopping, thinking I'm doing something wrong, when all of a sudden she sits up, pulls me close and bites my neck, screaming into me. It hurts a bit, but not too much to stop.

When i feel her go limp against myself, i finally stop my fingers and pull them out, fuck my arm is sore. Lexa is still leant against me, I chuckle to myself, I can feel her breath down my back sending goosebumps all over my body. I lean back to get a clearer look at her face. Wearing her eyes closed and a content smile, she sighs and lets out a gentle "bloody hell woman, next time, give me some warning."

She collapses and it gives me a chance to shamelessly gaze over her glorious structure. How each curve leads softly into a new sight, how everything about her looks so effortlessly made. At this stage, I don't know if I want her body, or if I want her body on top of me, either way, I know I will be perfectly happy.

She notices me staring at her, "take a picture, it might last longer." I look up at her, "Oh please, I’m no John, we both know what happens when one takes an 'I've just been fucked' picture." She sits up and looks at me, "Clarke, please for the love of god, never talk about your ex's fucking you whilst being in bed with me." 

I look at with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry baby, how can I ever make it up to you?" She raises her eyebrows at me disbelievingly, "woman, if I’m going to have a repeat of that, I need at least another 2 more minutes rest, I cant fathom how shy old you can pull that out of the hat, seriously girl, where the hell did that come from?" I laugh at that, "it couldn't have been that good baby, I just know what I like, so I thought id try it all on you", "well heck babe, you try away if that's what I get in return!"

I shuffle to get more comfy, which is when i realise just how turned on I am, the proof pooling between my legs, I need a release. I push her slowly down onto the bed, take off my panties, and straddle her torso. "Don't worry, you can rest up for the next part, I'll do all the work."

I stare down at her, biting my lip, I cheekily wink at her. I sit up and move up her body, her eyes open wide, she knows exactly where I’m going, and exactly what I’m going to be doing.

I move quickly before I lose my nerve. With my legs places on either side of her head, I start to lower myself. I look down and see her staring keenly at my wetness.

"You wanna taste, baby?" She nods feverously, "beg."   
She snaps her eyes up to meet mine, and can see that I’m not kidding, I’m in dire need of this release, and I want it my way. She looks back down at me, "can you see my clit throbbing for you baby? Can you see my juices flowing down my legs? Can you see me ache for you? All this could be yours baby, just say the word and you can get it." She sticks her tongue out and trails it along her lower lip, I can see her trying to not give in, she knows that she has as much power as I do hear, yet I'm the only one brave enough to voice it.

With one last glance to my face to see if I've changed my mind, she knows straight away I haven’t, she caves.

"Please Clarke, please let me taste you," good enough for me.

I reach down, spread my lips apart and place my clit directly on top of her mouth, "then taste away baby, don't disappoint me."

Her tongue comes out again, this time its trailing along my lips. She starts and the source of my wetness, dips inside my slowly and drags my juices up to my clit, I can already tell I’m in a for fun ride.

My head lolls back and a sigh escapes my lips, she encloses her lips around my swollen bud and starts sucking. That wakes me up, I look down at her and can tell instantly that the roles have been reversed. Lexa, the girl who’s been my best friend since the dawn of man, the girl who’s a self confessed ladies woman, the girl who turns out is in love with me, and I am in love with in return, the girl who’s between my legs, sucking on my nerves like its her last meal, is now in charge.

I lose my balance and collapse forward, I grab the headboard for support, my hips start to grind, begging for more, she knows what I need. The next thing I can feel is two fingers sliding around my entrance. Shes coating them in my juices, lubing them up, preparing them for entry, although we both know such measures are not needed, I can tell how wet I am, how open I am, how ready I am, it will be my turn to beg if she doesn’t hurry.  
Before I barely finish my thought, those two wet fingers are now at my entrance, my next grind back will be swallowing them up, and I cant wait. I push my hips back, in my willingness my clit slips from her mouth, but I’m rewarded by her two fingers sliding deep inside me. 

"Fuuuuuuck", I whimper. She curls them without delay and goes back to devouring my swollen bundle of nerves. "I'm not going to last long baby", she seems to take that as a queue to speed up, and who am I to tell her not to? Every gyrate backwards moves her fingers to my sweet spot, and every gyrate forward pushes my clit further into her mouth. I can feel myself getting closer to the edge. I remove one of my hands from the headboard and place it on my breast, grabbing and squeezing without a seconds hesitation, my nipple being rolled around by the palm of my hand. With one final squeeze I let myself go. Proclaiming my enjoyment through various sounds and squeals, shutting the world out and simply appreciating the moment. My first Lexa induced, through actual touching, orgasm. And boy, was it a good one.  
I can still feel her fingers moving gently inside of me. I reach down and remove those magical fingers, which I’m almost certain to be in love with, and bring them up to my mouth, one by one I clean the juices off her fingers, making sure she can see and feel my tongue swirling around the treasured digit. Her mouth drops open, "so sexy..", I look at her slyly, drop her hand and shuffle back to a more comfortable position. 

When we're finally face to face, I begin to realise my actions, and find myself to be increasingly embarrassed, "say something", I plead.

I think she can tell how nervous I am, I'm guessing that hiding my face can give that away to someone who's spend years knowing me better than I know myself.  
A small smile creeps across her face, "so you like me?" Her eyebrows raise, waiting for the answer. I lift my head from the crease of her neck and look at her, taking in the view. Wanting to save this moment, I look back to her eyes, "I love you."

She freezes for a moment, feeling like the longest moment of my life, waiting for her reply. Her smile widens, looking like all of her birthdays and Christmas's have come at once. “Really?” I couldn’t help but laugh at her excited face, “yes baby, I love you.” She sits up, forcing me on my back and straddles me this time, “say that again.”

“I love you Lexa.” Her grin widens, “I love you too!”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not stopped being steamy..

I roll over, lazily stroke up and down her beautiful body. There’s no need for words, neither of us want to ruin this moment. Rubbing my nose into her shoulder, I breathe the sent that I’ve grown up with, it’s home for me. She’s home for me. I feel her arm behind me move to cradle my back, playfully pinching me as she goes. We’re interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Sorry to interrupt girls, your father and I just wanted to let you know we’re going out for a bit. We’ll get dinner on the way back I’ll text you Lexa, until then, have fun, and wash your hands”. Shit. 

Lexa and I look at each other, faces covered with utter mortification. Neither of us remembered that the house wasn’t empty, and we were far from quiet. 

We hear the footsteps return, “and another thing girls, we’re both very happy for you. However if this becomes a regular thing then we’re going to have to discuss some ground rules.” Lexa looks over at me confused. 

“It’s not like we’re horny teenagers, I’m not going to agree to an open door policy, or you sleeping on the sofa when you stay over.” I look at her fondly. 

“I think they’re talking about the loud sex screaming. I’m pretty sure they don’t want to hear me ruining their daughter.” She quirks her eyebrow in response. 

“You think you’ve ruined me?” I keep eye contact and sneakily tweak her nipple. Jumping, she let out a small squeal, squirming against me. 

“Well, considering that you squirted, all over my face, tells me something.” I see a blush creep up her face, “speaking of which, you never told me you could do that.” She avoided eye contact. 

“It’s embarrassing.” I grab her chin and angle her face so she’s back to looking at me. 

“Embarrassing? Baby! That was the best thing I think I have ever seen. Can you do that every time?” She tried to look away but I held onto her. 

“Erm, usually, it’s only when.. You know, someone plays with my..” I smile, cutting her off, understanding where she was going with this. 

“When someone sticks a finger in your ass?” She blushes crimson at this and slowly nods her head. 

“Or dildo” she finishes. My eyes widen at that. That’s something I would be definitely be interested in. And judging from my reaction, she’s well aware. 

“You’d do that? It’s very gay, are you even gay?” I tilt my head at her. 

“No.” Her eyes drop, obviously not the answer she wanted.   
“I’m Lexa-sexual.” I climb on top of her, wiggling my ass on her stomach, “I am very Lexa-sexual.” My wiggling turns into a slow grind, making sure she can feel the evidence of my orgasm. “And I need to catch up with all the sex we’ve been missing out on, so yes, I really, really would do that.”  
I watch as Leads eyes darken and drop to her stomach, watching as an spread my juices all over her. 

“Where are your toys?” That got her attention. She rolls over, nearly throwing me off the bed, I laugh at her eagerness and lift myself up, giving her room to move. She’s leaning over the side of the bed, rooting through a box which I’m guessing was stored under her bed, I’ll have to remember that for the future. She makes a successful sound and rolls back. I shuffle back on her surprised. 

“Couldn’t just choose one?” I look down and laugh again, she had bought up the entire box. 

“I just figured we could talk about boundaries and stuff now.” Realising the vulnerable position she’s in, I wanted to do anything to help. Agreeing with her, I climbed off the bed and grabbed two shirts from her wardrobe. Throwing one at her and putting the other one on, I climb back on the bed cross legged. 

“Okay, let’s do this.” Lifting the lid on the box, my eyebrows shoot up to my hairline. “Three piles, ‘yes’, ‘no’, and ‘maybe’.” 

The first thing I pick out is a long toy, one that plugs in to a wall, I look intrigued at the device, Lexa reaches across to me and places it in the ‘yes’ pile, winking. “Trust me, you’re going to want to try this.”

She reached into the box and grabbed several items at once. 

“Handcuffs?” She asks, I nod enthusiastically at her. 

“Rabbit?” She asks, I nod enthusiastically at her. 

“Paddle?” She asks, I nod enthusiastically at her. “Come on Lexa, I thought you were more daring that this.” I goad.   
She takes the bate. 

“Anal beads?” She asks, smiling, I nod enthusiastically at her. She grabs a strap on, I instantly put it in the yes pile before she even needs to ask. 

I take the box off her lap and place it in mine. “My turn.”

“Double dildo?” I ask, she laughs at me. 

“I’ve never actually used that!” She places it in the ‘maybe’ pile. 

“Butterfly?” I ask, she places it in the ‘maybe’ pile. “Hey!” I exclaim, “what if I want to try those?” 

She shrugs her shoulders, “I know which ones are worth playing with.” Pleased with her answer, I look down, determined to continue however something catches me eye. 

“Butt plug? And quite a big one at that. I’m not sure that would fit in me.” I look up at Lexa and see her avoided my eye contact. 

“So would I be correct in assuming that’s your kink?” 

Acting nonchalant, she shrugs her shoulders again. 

“It’s one of them.” I nod at her, putting that, and the other 4 butt plugs that are in the box in the ‘yes’ pile. Reaching back into the box I grab something soft. 

“Blind folds and other ties? We’ll hell that’s a definite yes for me.” She looks up at me. “What? You know I have a massive thing for tying people up.”

With a glint in her eye she smiles at me, “just to happens that my other kink is being tied up.”

There’s a minute of silent, both of us contemplating our next move. We’ve only just declared our feelings, is it too soon to just jump in bed? Surely we should set a foundation, go on a few dates, at least step foot outside her bedroom. 

She bites her lip, seeming to be thinking the same thing.   
We really should do something other than sex. We really should. 

“What if we just go out for drinks after sex? There’s no point wasting an open house.” The smile spreads across her face. Pushing all the toys onto the floor, Lexa jumps on me, kissing my neck and rubbing her hands up and down my sides. I could get used to this. I clutch my hands in her wavy hair, pulling her off my neck. 

“I take it you agree with my decision?” she laughs, pushes forward and tries to kiss my neck again. Caught off guard I pulled her back her hair, forcing a moan right out of Leads mouth. “Oh, someone really likes hair pulling don’t they.” I ask rhetorically. Watching her eyes darken, they drop to take me in. I watch as the run all over my body, and thoroughly enjoying it. 

“Lie back Lex, I want to go first.” She follows my instructions. 

“First doing what?” I ignore the question, knowing soon she will get an answer. Sliding off the bed, I bend down and gather my supplies. Dripping them on the bed, I grab the bottom of my shirt, peeling it off slowly, knowing she’s going to be watching. 

Once I’m naked I pick up the first of my supplies, a thin scarf. I walk over to Lexa and kneeled at the side of her. 

“Raise your arms.” She does as instructed. I tie one end of the scarf round her right arm, weave the other end through the bed bars behind the pillow, and tie her right arm to this.   
“How’s that for you? It’s not too tight is it?” She pulls at the restraint, testing how much it can withstand, seemingly impressed by my skills, she nods her head at me. 

“Unable to talk?” Her mouth drops open to reply, but I cut in before she has a chance. “We’re going to have to keep it that way.” Her eyebrows crease, questioning my motives.   
I bend down and pick up my discarded pants. Swirling them round my finger, her eyebrows relax again, she knows where this is going. 

I climb onto the bed again, this time kneeling over her. Bending down slowly, I scrunch up my panties in a ball, “open wide.”

As always, she follows my instructions, “good girl.” I watch her eyes dilate as I push them into her mouth. I’m glad to know she’s enjoying this just as much as I am. “There’s just one more thing..”

Reaching behind me, I grab the last of the ties. “Let me know if this is too much okay?” I look at Lexa, look at how this usually strong and powerful woman, is like putty in my hands. Her eyes are wide, her breathing is deep, and she’s smiling behind the makeshift gag. Placing the tie across her eyes, she automatically lifts her head up, allowing me to tie it behind her. “Are you okay?” She makes a sound and accompanies it with a nod of her head. “Good, I’d hate to stop before the fun begins.” 

I climb off her, laughing gently as the disapproving grunt Lexa makes. “Oh shush, you’re going to enjoy what I’ve got in mind.”

I watch as she perks her head up, straining, listening, trying to figure out what I’m doing. Which only determines me to be more quiet. 

Grabbing the strap on carefully, I slide it up my legs, securing it with the buckles and tightening the straps round my waste. It’s a nice fit, feels different. I swing it round a little bit, amused by my extra appendix, and lost in my own little world of dildos. I wake out of my stupor after Lexa let’s out a pathetic whine. 

“I thought your parents taught you the importance of patience baby.” Teasing her, I climb back on the bed, my legs either side of her hips. Determined not to give away my new toy, I raise my hips. “I get that it must be hard, not being able to touch me, to see me, to direct me, but this is my turn baby, you can have your play later.” She whines again in response. “You wanna know what the hardest thing for me is?” I lean forward, rubbing my nose along the shell of her ear, “it’s figuring out how to fuck you first.”  
Her hips buck up in response and I know they’ve felt my new toy. I lowers myself, watching as she throws her head back, grinding her hips against mine. 

“I have an important question for you baby, if you want me to fuck you on your back, make a noise.” She groans in response hips again bucking up and me. “If you want me to fuck you from behind, shake your head.” Her legs fall open at this, and she shakes her head vigorously. “From behind again?” She shakes her head and screams “yes” through the gag. “I’m sorry baby I’m not too sure I understand” I tease. “So you don’t want me to fuck you from behind?” She bucks up her hips, screaming a combination of yes’s and pleases. Laughing at her eagerness again, I kneel up, cradling her hips in my hands, and I spin her around. Lying on her front, I make myself comfy on her delectable arse. 

I stroke up and down her back, running my fingers down her spine and around her hips, I shuffle back as I drag them over each globe, feeling the firmness as I go. I keep going down, trailing my hands down her thighs and over the backs of her knees. I watch as she squirms underneath me. 

I shift my position, so I’m lying down on top of her, kissing along her neck. I lean up a bit and grab hold of the phallus, placing the bulbous head at the beginning of her pussy.   
“I love you.” I declare, and slowly push inside of her. The moan Lexa makes almost sends me over the edge. I stop pushing, not used to this motion, I didn’t want to hurt her. But her hips follow mine chasing the intrusion. A silent plea for more. Leaning on my elbows I give her what she wants, I give her more until I’ve bottomed out. Lexa drops her head on the pillow, shifting under me, rutting against me. 

I slowly withdraw, looking down, I try to gauge just how far I can pull out without entirely exiting her, but I’m distracted by the juices I can see coating the toy. “Fuck Lex.”

I buck my hips, testing the waters, trying to get used to this new motion. From the sounds, it seems like I’m hitting all the right places. 

I repeat my motions, in and out, in and out. The sounds she makes only spurring me on further, I could get used to this. I lean on my left arm, using my right to remove the ties, blindfold and gag. “I need to see you, I need to hear you”. I’m out of breath, my clit is on fire. 

“Clarke.” She angles her head back, looking at me. “I need more.” I fuck harder, leaning back on my legs to give me better leverage. 

“Lex, baby, tell me what to do.” I need help. 

“My clit. I need something on my clit.” I lean further back, this time pulling her with me. I give her the control, loving the sight of her bouncing on my plastic cock. I reach up, grabbing both of her nipples and pinch them, remembering just how hard she liked it last time. 

“Rub your clit baby”. I feel her arm move down, knowing where it’s heading. Her head drops back on my shoulder and I feel the moan before I hear it. 

“Clarke, jesus, so good.” I thrust my hips up, helping her, fucking her harder, I’m so tired, I need her to come. 

Twisting her nipples harder, I bit down on her ear, “come for me Lex.” It must have been what she needed, she let’s go. Her back tenses, her neck straining, her hand rubbing her clit at a ferocious pace, and the dick inside her relentlessly fucking her. Her mouth drops open and she freezes, I try to thrust up but I’m pinned to the bed by the sheer force of her orgasm. We’re both still for 1 second. 2 seconds. 5 seconds later she collapses on her front. The dick slipping out of her, and a satisfying groan on her lips. 

“Clarke, seriously, I had no idea you could do this.” I laugh at her, releasing myself from the toy. 

“Considering you’re still able to talk, I’d say I haven’t done it well enough.” She rolls over, looking at me.

She tilts her head, “you’ve never fucked a girl with a toy before, but you’d never know that. Honestly? It was one of my best fucks with a toy.” I’m not sure I believe her, but I’ll take the compliment. 

I lay down, head on her shoulder, and watch as she runs her finger up and down her stomach. 

We sit in silence. A comfortable silence. 

“Hey Clarke?” I look up. 

“Hmm?” she looks pensive. 

“What changed?” I knew we were going to have this conversation, but I wasn’t expecting it so soon. My eyes drop, trying to find the right words. 

“Honestly? I’m not sure. One minute we were laughing and joking, the next minute, you were flirting and teasing me, but it was different. I’d don’t know, but you were joking about doing stuff to me, and for once, I wished you weren’t joking.” I tool a breath, “for once, I wanted you to do stuff to me.” Plucking up courage, I look back up to her, her eyes hadn’t left my face, she was thinking, but I couldn’t figure out what. 

“What changed for you?” She let out a small laugh and started to sit up. I let go of her and sat up with her. She swung her legs over the bed and let them dangle. She shook her head and let out a small laugh to herself.   
“Absolutely nothing has changed.” She gets up, putting space between the two of us, and walks over to her wardrobe. I watch, confused, as she puts clothes on.   
The silence isn’t comfortable this time. 

She grabs her phone, “erm, my folks have just text me, they’re on their way home.” 

“Okay great, I’m starving!” I start to get dressed but she interrupts me. 

“Actually, would you mind going home? I kind of need to speak to them.” I stop, one leg in my trousers, I stare at her but she’s refusing to look at me. 

“Oh right, yeh sure.” I finish putting my trousers on and look around for the rest of my belongings. I start to panic, I don’t like this situation, what’s happened? What did I do? Why can’t I find my bra? Fuck it. 

I grab my phone and leave, I stop at the start of the stairs, waiting, hoping to be called back, but I’m left with silence. I need out. I shout a small “bye” over my shoulder, biting my lip, I feel my eyes tearing up, I can’t do this hear. So I run.

This time, I’m the one who’s gone.


	4. Part 4

I reversed out of their driveway, the first of my tears clouding my eyes. I pull over the car and sit there, the engine rumbling in the background. What did I do wrong? I try and pull myself together but I can’t stop the tears from running down my face. I wipe them away furiously but nothing seems to help. Slamming my fists against the steering wheel I decide to pull myself together. Only to realise that no car has driven past me, for over 10 minutes, weren’t her parents supposed to be coming home? I wait longer, intrigued, was anyone coming home? 

I sit there, eagle eyed and curious. If no one is coming home, then the only reason I needed to leave, was because Lexa didn’t want me there. I didn’t like that. 

Grabbing my phone, I dialled a familiar number, waiting for the dial tone, I realised I had no clue what I was going to say. Before I could prepare myself, I heard the other end of the phone pick up. 

“Hey darling, if everything okay?” I relax at the homely tone. Lexa’s mom always bought me back to earth. 

“Hey mom, I’m sorry to ask this, I know you’re going to be home soon, but is there any way you could stay at mine tonight? I need to sort things out with Lexa.”

I hear her talking in the background, “darling we weren’t going to come home tonight. I Lexa about half an hour ago and told her we were staying at Kane’s house.” My heart plummets at this, Lexa lied to me. 

“oh right, she must not have got that yet” I lie, “I need to go, I’ll text you tomorrow, thank you.” Hanging up and determined, I drive back to the house, back to Lexa. 

Speeding round the corner, I pull up next to the front door. Engine off, car locked. I contemplate knocking on the door before realising that it’s better to just let myself in. I look around for the spare key and find it hidden under some boots, perfect. Opening the door, I listen out for Lexa. 

There’s no noise but I know she hasn’t left, she didn’t drive past me, she must be here somewhere. I close the door behind me and make my way upstairs. 

I faintly hear music coming from her room, opening the door of look inside. 

“Lexa?” I call out. 

“Clarke?” She appears from round the corner, red eyed and shocked. “Did you forget something?”

“I called your mum, they’re not coming home tonight. Did you lie to me?” I couldn’t hold back, I needed to understand what happened. 

She looked to the floor, avoiding me. I step further into the room, as a habit I made my way over to the bed but stopped, it was unmade. Our time still evident on the blanket. I needed neutral ground. I diverted and sat on her desk, looking up I saw Lexa still avoiding me. 

“I don’t know what I’ve done wrong, but can we talk about it?” I hear Lexa let out a breath. 

“I’m not sure there’s much else to talk about.” She turned to me. “You wanted me for sex. We had sex. What else is there to it?”

“Do you really think it was just sex?” I tilt my head at stare back at her. 

“You told me you wanted me to do stuff to you, I did just that. Experiment over, you know I can get you off, you know you can get me off.” Did I really give her that impression? I watch as she starts to walk out the door. 

“I also told you I love you.” She stops in her tracks. 

“You’re my best friend, of course you love me.” Her hand is on the door handle, but she’s yet to move. 

“You’re Lexa. You’re my best friend.” I stop to gather my next words carefully. “You’re Lexa. And I was hoping maybe we could try being more than best friends?”

She turns to me, silence. What if she doesn’t want this? Oh God, what if I’ve just ruined everything? I wait. Still silence. My nerves start to get the better of me, I look down, should I leave again? Should I not have said anything? Shit.   
Sliding off the desk, I look up to her. Her beauty still takes my breath away. My eyes flicker between hers, down to her lips then back up again. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” I pick up my pace and head to the door. 

“But you’re not gay?” Her voice halts me. 

“Do I have to be? Surely in this day and age, sexuality isn’t the main thing here.” She seems embarrassed by her choice of words. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, I just..” She trails off. 

“Just what?” Stepping closer to her, I try and get her to look at me. 

“I never thought you’d want me back.” She won’t look at me. It breaks my heart. 

“Honestly Lex, neither did I. But look where we are. And listen to what I’m saying here.” One last time. One final attempt. “I want to be more than best friends.”

It seems to knock some sense into her. 

“But what does that even mean Clarke?” Her voice raises.

“You want to be fuck buddies? Want me to come round and get you off in between your relationships with guys? Sit around and wait for your calls whilst you go from one moron to another?”

She pushes passed me, annoyed and short tempered. 

“What? No! I could never just use you like that!” I follow her through the room. “I fucking love you!”

“So you keep saying! But I have no fucking clue where any of this is coming from! You’ve never even remotely expressed any interest in women before, and now you’re coming here saying all this stuff? What am I supposed to think! I’m not a fucking toy you can try and play with whenever you feel like it. Did you ever think about what I wanted? If I wanted more?”

Shit. No. I didn’t. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I assumed you wanted anything other than friendship with me.” Playing with my hands, the pressure of this situation falls on me. “Please can we just forget I said anything. I’d appreciate it.”  
Once again, I make my way out of her room. I can feel the tears coming back. I don’t know why Lexa would want me. She’s beautiful, a body and personality hand carved by the Greek God’s themselves. Why would she want me? I’m just Clarke. 

Wiping the tears from my face I reach the front door.   
“Clarke wait!” I turn around, I hadn’t even realised that she was following me. “What if I don’t want to forget what you said?” she turns me around. 

“Then what is it that YOU want Lexa?” I’m so confused. 

“I want you. I’ve always wanted you. It’s always been you Clarke. How did you not know this?” She runs her right hand up and down her left arm, I watch the motion, not registering her words. 

“What?” She let’s out a gentle laugh. 

“You really are blind to everything. I’ve been in love with you since I was 12.” What? 

“What?” Well, I wasn’t expecting that. 

“Ever since you came home and told me how Rory held your hand and asked you to the Winter Formal.” I need to say something, but what could I say? “I knew then that I wanted to be the one holding your hand. I wanted to be the one taking you to the Winter Formal.” She removes her hand from her arm and reaches down to grab my hand. 

“I never knew.” She let’s out another little laugh. 

“That was the plan. You were always painfully straight. I didn’t want to lose what we had.” Her thumb starts to stroke over the back of my hand. 

“And now?” Her thumb stops moving. 

“I still don’t want to ruin what we have.” My heart drops, I start to slide my hand out of her, fully prepared to leave. “So you need to be sure here Clarke.”

I look back up at her, a sly smile coating her face. My heart skips a beat, I should get used to my heart jumping around in front of her. 

I smile at her, “I’m sure.”


End file.
